


A Collection of MapleHoney

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Mutt and Stretch!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.Chapter 1: clock, line, gift





	A Collection of MapleHoney

Stretch tapped his foot impatiently, staring down at the ground with a scowl on his face. He glanced up at the person in front of him currently sifting through their wallet. They pulled out another credit card and inserted into the machine.

The whole line waited with baited breath and there was an audible groan when it blared a negative with the word DECLINED flashing on the screen. Stretch felt mildly comforted that it wasn't just him feeling the frustration from this. Human and monster alike were moving restlessly in the line, some glaring and some trying to look understanding but impatiently looking at their phones or watches.

Now, Stretch considered himself a patient monster. Not saintly, but definitely more patient than the average monster.

Right now, patience was something long gone. It had to have been nearly twenty minutes since he'd gotten in line and half of that was from the person in front of him going through their dozens of credit cards. Stretch had counted twelve cards in total and they were pulling out yet another.

His fingers had both gotten frozen and then thawed holding onto his gift for Mutt and he shifted the container with a speculative eye. Then with a great sigh, Stretch stepped out of the line. A few people gave him sympathetic winces as he trudged back to the cold food section. Swapping out his original choice for another, he headed back to the line.

And surprise, surprise. It hadn't moved an inch. Stretch lingered in the aisle right across from the register and watched two people with cold food also hang their heads and leave the line.

Stretch scratched the back of his skull and weighed the pros and cons of getting back in line. Looking down at the carton of specialty ice cream, Mutt’s favorite flavor that had been out for nearly a month due to shipping complications, they’d asked it had been so long. He trudged back into the line and as the woman finally sighed. The line perked up as one as she dug into her purse, hopefully to just use cash, and then stared in disbelief as she pulled out a little card case and popped it open to reveal at least another ten cards.

Stretch groaned, Stars, this was gonna take all night.

“what’s wrong?” A rough voice whispered against the side of his skull, startling him for a moment before he recognized both the voice and arms threading around his shoulders. A familiar weight fell on his back and he grinned wearily.

“patience is running out, s’all.”

Mutt hummed against his neck and then peered down at what was supposed to have been a surprise to enjoy at home. Stretch turned the carton in his hands to expose the flavor and felt Mutt’s purr through the vibration on his veterbrae.

“sorry for the wait, love.” Stretch murmured, glaring down the line out of irritation.

Mutt was quiet as the woman threw a dismissive apology toward all of them, fishing out another card. Then he grunted and disappeared. Stretch rolled his shoulders and was just starting to feel a little upset at both forcing his mate to come check up on him and being abandoned to wait all alone when Mutt reappeared right next to him with a box of plastic utensils. Tearing it open, he pulled out two spoons, tucked the box under his arm, popped open the ice cream carton and took a large spoonful of the cold, creamy goodness. Stretch watched Mutt smile at the first bite, chuckling and then laughing when Mutt continued to dig in.

The second spoon was held out for him and Stretch gladly took it, joining in. The customers around them followed their lead, digging into snacks and Mutt held out the box for anyone who needed a fork or spoon.

The manager swooped in a not long afterwards to finally sort out the woman with a thousand credit cards but Stretch hadn’t been paying any mind to the time anymore. By the time they got to the cashier, he simply handed the open box of utensils and empty ice cream carton over to be scanned.

The cashier looked bemused but said nothing as she tossed the carton and handed back the half-full utensil box.

As they walked out of the grocery store Mutt grabbed Stretch’s hand, the chill of the ice cream still cool on their fingers.

“thanks for the gift, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> reviews inspire~!


End file.
